The present invention relates to lawn and garden sprayers and, more particularly, to a coupling device for connecting the hose and sprayer assembly to a dispensing tank.
The typical lawn and garden sprayer includes a liquid-dispensing tank connected, by means of a length of flexible hose, to a spray wand/nozzle having a shut-off valve. The dispensing tank also includes a means for pressurizing its liquid contents, being typified by a hand-operated pump assembly or a "quick-disconnect" hose coupling permitting pressurization by water (U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,982). As shown in FIG. 1 (prior art), a common device for connecting dispensing hose 10 to a supply tube 20 comprises a hose adapter 40, having opposing, barbed projections 42 and 43, an integral, threaded boss 36, a threaded retainer nut 52, and a metal clamp band 15. Supply tube 20 is placed over barbed projection 43 of hose adapter 40, which rests in a threaded boss 35. The central portion 41 of hose adapter 40 is slightly larger than the opening in threaded boss 35 which accepts barbed projection 43 and the attached supply tube 20, such that the hose adapter 40 does not fall into the dispensing tank 30. Retainer nut 50 is placed over barbed projection 42, and then threaded onto threaded boss 35, such that hose adapter 40 cannot be pulled upward and out of threaded boss 35. Again, this is accomplished by the fact that the central portion 41 of hose adapter 40 is slightly larger than the opening in retainer nut 50 which passes over barbed projection 42. Dispensing hose 10 is then fitted over barbed projection 42, metal clamp band 15 being securely fastened to the exterior circumference of dispensing hose 10 immediately adjacent to barbed projection 42. In this fashion, the combined actions of barbed projection 42 and metal clamp band 15 prevent dispensing hose 10 from being pulled away from barbed projection 42 while one is operating the sprayer unit.
As depicted, the hose adapter 40 includes a channel 44, running from the tip of barbed projection 43 to the tip of barbed projection 42, such that the liquid in tank 30 can pass from supply tube 20 to dispensing hose 10. Further, the central portion 41 of hose adapter 40 includes an annular groove 45 for accepting a rubber "O"-ring 60 necessary for preventing the seepage of liquid around the central portion 41 of hose adapter 40.
Unfortunately, this common method disclosed by the prior art has several problems. First, it is expensive to assemble. Second, as a person operates such a sprayer, the dispensing hose is pulled, bent, and twisted on the barbed projection 42 of the hose adapter 40 (FIG. 1). These forces have a tendency to pull the dispensing hose 10 away from the barbed projection 42, even in the presence of a metal clamp band 15. This problem is especially prevalent where the sprayer is handled roughly or used for a prolonged period of time. Another problem generated by these forces is breakage of the barbed projection 42, especially where the retainer nut 50 presents a sharp right angle to the portion of the barbed projection 42 which it abuts, while providing no other lateral support beyond that point.